


what to expect when you've been expecting for 16 years

by kaermorons



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Gen, Parenting A Teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorons/pseuds/kaermorons
Summary: Aurora doesn't seem too pleased with the overall idea of an arranged marriage. Stephan and Leah have to Deal With It.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	what to expect when you've been expecting for 16 years

“Wait, he’s my  _ what?” _

King Stephan looked to Queen Leah for the answers, but found none. This was turning out to be the most interesting nap he’s ever had. He’d fallen asleep only to find that his daughter, the Princess Aurora, had come back into his life, and at a rather quick questioning pace that confused both him and his wife. At least Phillip had actually liked her, and not scowled at her as he had sixteen years before, as a rather testy four-year-old.

“Yes, your betrothed,” Leah answered. Oh, good. He didn’t have to talk. Wait.

“But...but we danced? We only danced, I swear,” Aurora, her eyes as blue as her mother’s, her hair as golden as the fairies had blessed, looked to him for solid and concrete answers, as sturdy as the stones which held up his castle. Gods, but she was beautiful, and Stephan found himself rather enchanted with the fact he’d had a hand in bringing this beauty into this world.

“It was decided from before your birth, I’m afraid,” Leah said, holding her daughter’s hand sympathetically.

“Marriage?” Aurora repeated, the lyrical quality to her voice adding to the absolute absurdity to the notion.

“Yes, marriage. It is the...the nature of a princess to be married for...for alliances.” Stephan’s attempts to chime into the whole “oh yes, this is Phillip and you’ll be marrying him” conversation proved rather unhelpful, by the back-of-the-heel kick Leah landed on his calf.

“Alliances? Can’t we just be friends and try to work things out that way?”

_ Those fucking fairies. _

“It’s, er, um. Well. It’s complicated. Hubert would be. Well—”

“Well I have quite literally known him for two dances and half a kiss I remember, so I should have a say in this, too.” Aurora put her hands on her hips and scowls, downright scowled, a look Stephan knew well from his own mediating meeting between countries.

“I…” Stephan looked to his wife, his queen. Goodness, they had just been given a teenager confused at the ways of the world, thrust into the midst of a strange world she had no knowledge of.  _ Fucking. Fairies. _

“My child, I...I think the King and I should  _ talk,” _ Leah said instead, shooting him a firm glare and a tight smile, the same as when she had to meet the king of Ranbor and his court at seven months’ pregnant, sick and weary as can be.

“Yes. Please, erm, do as you please, my princess, I shall not fault you for that. We will r-reconvene at—” he cleared his throat of the high pitch he’d adopted. “Reconvene in three days. Just. Don’t burn anything down, I ask.”

“Fine,” Aurora said, with a rather sarcastic curtsey and twirl out of the King’s office. The moment the doors shut, Stephan slumped down over his desk and groaned.

“Are the ways that strange?” He moaned.

“Yes. Yes they are. And the ways must change. She has my stubbornness, and your determination. We cannot stop her. Even if she really, truly likes Phillip, she knows she deserves at least a good, long, courting.”

Stephan only groaned further.

“Yes, my love, I know,” Leah said, wise as ever.


End file.
